


I've Rested Enough

by Missdeath



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missdeath/pseuds/Missdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That perpetual light had never done more than chastise her yet she could never refuse the warm feel of nustaligia that it used to lure her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Rested Enough

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at berserk smut. Why i chose Judeau? I feel the guy has been friend-zoned long enough. Let the flames fly at this out of character fan service I'm eager to read them

It was dark where she was, dark and unsettling, yet She welcomed it. Although it was cold and miserable in this empty expanse of darkness it was better than seeking the light.  
This painful ache in her breast, the feel of being burnt and not able to breath. The crippling sensation of her chest being burst open after being hit by a cannon, it always lead her to a place where she was blinded by light. The radiating aurora would shine down upon her showering her body with fear, agony, scorn and disgust, much like it was doing now.  
She hesitated towards the glow knowing fully well the distress that awaits her, still she could not resist. It beckoned her like a month to a flame. The seductive light enticed her with familiar feelings of warmth and safety.  
Further and further she followed that burning sensation into the light until it consumed her.  
Confusion struck when she found herself alone in a forest. The light that lured her in and would always scorch her consciousness with shame and disgust was gone. In its place was a flourishing oasis that swaddled her senses. A waterfall roared in the background whipping cool breeze through the trees. She looked up at the majestic giants towering above her. Their crisp green leaves sparkled beautifully from above, shading her eyes from the glare of the sun.  
She walked cautiously like a doe in uncharted territory. The twig littered earth crunched beneath her feet making her more uncomfortable. She had grown accustomed to the cold silence of the darkness that smothered her mind. She ventured deeper into the forest in hopes of finding her way back in the darkness. The place were her thoughts would not plague her with such wretched thoughts of things she would rather forget.  
This flamboyant place with such vibrant scenery was a sanctuary away from the bone chilling darkness she had grown accustomed to, especially from the place of perpetual light that wounded her with internal shame and disgust, still it frightened her. It was like she was here before once but she know she hadn’t.  
She stopped to rest under a large tree. She needed some time to collect her thoughts. She folded her knees to her breasts. The pain in her chest had subsided but it refused to go away all together. She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes. Where is this strange place that oddly felt so familiar to her. She was scared and confused. Why was this happening to her? What grave sin had she committed?  
She was about to succumb to a panic attack when she felt like someone was watching her. Her head spring up quick and her gaze was met with dark, deep green eyes. How did she not notice him before?  
The ponytailed blonde looked at her with a soft smile on his freckled face. She backed away from him too frightened to run. His face grew serious for just a moment before the smile returned to his face. He straightened up then extended an arm to her.  
“Nice to see you again commander.” He said waiting for her to take his hand. She backed up against the tree some more. He sighed then squatted in front of her.  
“I knew something like this would happen.”  
He said combing his hand through his parted bangs.  
“ I’ve waited so long to get through to you but you were always too far away. Needless to say I jumped at the chance to talk to you when this place opened up.” He said looking about with another trade mark smile. It was the kind of smile that made anyone drop their guard. Even if he had several knives strapped across his chest and midsection. The kind of smile that was so warm and welcoming that you had no choice but to trust this person. But if he was to be trusted then why did his presence make the brand on her breast burn?  
“ You’ve gotten so beautiful over the years. More beautiful than I would have imagined.” He said touching her cheek.  
She stiffened on impulse even though his touch did not offend her. It was gentle just like the look on his face.  
“ It’s ironic that I am the one doing this. Me, the person you never thought of more than a friend.”  
She seized up as he drew his face closer to hers.  
“ I need you to be strong and over come this commander.” He said as his lips met hers. Terror struck as their mouths connected. Her eyes became wild with fear as gruesome images of what she had to endure flashed through her mind. She pulled away. Frozen with fear she kept in the corner. He exhaled loudly then gave her some space but she felt he was still too close.  
“ I know it’s hard and it’s more comfortable living like this but the you I know would never settle for this life.” He told her, his voice filled with fear and sadness. He clasped his hands over her shoulders.  
“ You would always fight. No matter how hopeless it looked you would fight, you would endure and you would win. You were always there for us when we needed you. So now that you need us of course we will be here for you but...” he broke off as tears streamed down his face. “ I can’t allow myself to force you to do this.” His voice was filled with anger, his grip becoming tight. “The last time we met it was established that you were our new commander. That means whatever decision you make is the correct one. Casca even if that means having to forget about The Band of the Hawks.”  
That name. Seeing him here, hearing him say it. She watched him breaking down in front of her. Over come by the barrage of emotions he had held in for so long.  
That name, along with his touch and this scenery gave her an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia. If there was a place beyond the darkness and that ever chastising light then she would fight for it.  
She hesitantly raised a hand and rested it on his which still remained on her shoulders. He looked at her and she gave a small nod. Their eyes met, hers seemed to scream hurry and do this before I change my mind. Hesitantly he obliged. Slowly he leaned in towards her for their lips to meet again. He felt her stiffen and was about to stop but felt her hand on his cheek encouraging him to continue. He responded accordingly.  
He slipped one hand behind the nape of her neck to pull her closer. He could feel her shacking. He himself was nervous but for a completely different reason. The softness of her lips bewitched him. Were they always this sweet? He wondered as he bit down on them and lightly pulled. She shuddered when she felt him slip his tongue in her mouth in search of her own. She was more amazed when she felt her tongue slip against his own now partnered in a heated, intimate dance of taste and touch.  
The slick feel of her tongue rubbing against his sent chills across his body. With one fluid movement he ran his hand from around her neck over the string tying her tunic in place. Fluidly he undid the knot then slipped the tunic down her shapely shoulders to cup her ample breasts. He squeezed those tender ebony mounds and watched as her skin crawled from his touch. He cupped her warm flesh with his mouth eager to quell the desire swelling in him. He bit down on her tense nipple and was awarded with a soft moan from her.  
Hungry for more of her body the young blonde tightened his grip on his partner. Lifting her just enough to slide the remnants of her gown off her body. His hands then returning to explore her supple ass. Sticking his nimble fingers in to explore that addictive fold of flesh from behind.  
Awestruck by the sight of her naked body before him he could not help but feel intimidated. Damn she was so beautiful. Her ebony skin glistened under the rays of the sun. Her dark, wild locks framing her angelic face. Her deep drown eyes staring back at him, uncertain but determined to see things through till the end.  
He swallowed hard as he got undressed. This was not the time for him to be nervous. He had to perform and he had to impress. She needed to be pleased and he would do just that. He would make her call his name. He would make the first words that come from her mouth be riddled with pleasure and it would be his name.  
Slowly, as if handling a precious heirloom he parted her legs. He looked up at her quickly before proceeding and was relieved to see that her eyes still had that light of determination. He ran his hand down her legs to probe at the bundle of curls nestled between her thighs. He kept eye contact with her as he ran his fingers along her slit. She stiffened when he slipped the tip of his middle finger between her folds. He felt her tremble as he kept it there for a moment mixing it in her juices. Making shallow pumping movements for her body to prepare for what’s to come. He slid the moist finger out, over to the bundle of nerves at the beginning of her folds. The tiny bud tense under his touch. He rubbed his thumb over it to stimulate it more. First making a soft flicking motion then a deep circular rhythm before sliding his finger back inside her. Her mouth made a small ‘O’ when he inserted his middle finger all the way this time. He ran his free hand over her flat stomach as he pumped his digit in her. He grew hard as he felt her breathing synch to the slow circular movements of his digits inside her wet walls. Her hand clasped his manoeuvring it to her liking as her hips wracked against him. He pulled out to lubricate his thick, harden shaft with her wetness. With her legs spread wide for his welcome he gently entered her. He groaned in ecstasy as he felt her folds tighten around his shaft. Beads of sweat started to pool on his skin as he inched himself in her, care full not to be overcome with his desires. He moved her hands from cross her breasts, her discomfort showing clearly on her face. He knew this was hard but he was here and would make it better. He squeezed a hand full of her breast. His lips sucking on the succulent mounds. He ran his tongue over the brand savouring the metallic taste of her blood.  
His hands slid from above her torso to down her legs, lifting them above his hips to better position his self in her. Her breath hitched as she felt him begin to flex in her. The blunt sensation growing as he stretched her deeper. Her back arched as he entered at full hilt. She squirmed beneath him. Was she uncomfortable? He would better accommodate her.  
He slide her down slightly to be closer to himself. Both hands on her thighs to keep her legs spread wider he delved into her. His breathing becoming laboured with each stroke, struggling to withstand the maddening pull of her tight walls. Her sweet juices flowing out lubricating both of them, damning him to push deeper; deeper to touch that spot. That spot that would make their bodies erupt in a bundle of nerves and slick, sticky cum. The spot that when touched it would cool their bodies in a shower of sweat and thick puffs of air from between clenched teeth. The same spot that was so close but still out of his reach. He had to position her better. He had to get into her deeper.  
He lifted her legs above his shoulders and slowly eased his shaft in. Haaaa! This was bliss. He slid out nearly all the way only to re-enter at full hilt. Once. Twice... More! He moved agonisingly slow. Bringing her to the brink euphoria but still... More. Her hands clenched a hand full of dirt. Oooh he was so deep. She pushed him back a little to restrict his movements.  
Was she in pain? She was not in the most comfortable position and he was not exactly taking his time with her.  
He looked down at her to get a definite answer. Tears swelled in her eyes, her lip caught between her teeth.  
He flipped her over so she was on top. She was so frail in his arms, so thin. His hands roamed over her small figure exploring the tiny details of the body he had only fantasies about. He kissed from her collar bone to her jaw line before dipping his tongue back in her mouth. His hands slid between her thighs to reposition himself back in her. She hesitated as he eased her back on him.  
“ D- does it hurt?” He huffed, still unable to catch his breath. She gave a small nod.  
“ Do you want me to stop?” She gave no reply; only looked at him as if debating the answer.  
“ You can take this commander.” He told her as he guided himself in. She gripped on to his shoulders feeling the full length of his masculinity slide in her. He captured her lips with his to distract her from the pain. She pulled him closer to her self. He wrapped his arms around her waist feeling her begin to rub against him. Was she ridding him? No..? Did she just moan in his mouth? No..?  
He pulled away to watch her. He did not trust what he was feeling. He had to see it for himself. He almost came watching her wrack her hips against his own. Her hands wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair. That unruly mop if dark hair clung to her wet, ebony skin shimmering with sweat. Her breath would hitch every time he rose up to connect their sex as she suck down to accept his. His eyes widened in delight when he saw a shadow of a smile form across her lips.  
Yes! He thought as he buried his face in her breasts. I will make the first words that come out of her mouth be soaked in pleasure. She will call my name. He declared as he pumped harder into her.  
Their breaths hissed as the friction of flesh against flesh began to resonate deep within their bones. The slick, sweet pull of her deep flesh to accommodate his thick bulge made the hunger grow carnal in him. It was getting harder and harder to hold back.  
Without missing a beat he got the both of them on their feet, spun her around and made sure her hands were braised against the base of the tree. He was barely able to enjoy the sight before him. Her bent over, trembling and breathless with her legs slightly parted to expose her dripping sex.  
No, it was not that he could not look at her. He chose not to. The sight was too great for him to take. It would drive him over the edge too early. He had to concentrate. Concentrate on the feel of her body rubbing against his. The sound that was made each time their wet skin would connect.  
He took her from her waist greedily forcing his full length inside her. Her legs buckled for a moment but he was there to support her. He dug into her sides desperate to satisfy the need that had made him so swollen for her. He hunched over a little wanting to get deeper. His hands shifting from her sides to around her shoulder while the other snaked its way between her legs.  
So wet...  
Her hands clawed at the deep groves of the tree. The thick roughness of it seem to be of great symbolism to that of the man behind her. This beast pounding in her from behind, barely giving her a chance to catch her breath.  
She banged at the tree struggling to process the swell of emotions building in her. That tightening in the pit of her stomach as he delve deeper and deeper into her. The raunchy hiss of his breath from between clench teeth. The electric feel of his fingers rubbing against and squeezing her clit as his member pumped into her.  
The tight grip of his hands around her felt so good she never wanted him to let go. She bit her lip in complete bliss feeling him so deep in her. She ran her fingers down the natural grooves in the tree as his pushes forces each breath out of her.  
She could feel the pressure build in the pit of her stomach. The delicious swell of sensation that stormed in her. The electricity would spark each time her re-entered touching that sweet spot for only a moment but each push getting closer to reaching it, the suspence causing her legs to wobble. She could feel that slick, warm liquid ooze down her legs. She knew it was coming out of her. He was making her spill that heavenly nectar on both of them.  
With her legs slightly parted she could see everything. The arousing sight of his manhood ramming into her causing the surge of fluid to rush faster down her legs. The thick substance sticking to both of them leaving a spider web like thread each time he pulled out. She felt hives crawl across her skin as his pushes became more pronounced.  
“Casca I can’t...”  
She heard him grunted. His voice so deep, so laboured.  
“I’m gonna... ha! It’s too much...”  
No a little more p-please! She heard her mind scream.  
Please keep touching me there. Deeper. Harder. More!!!  
His body heard her demands. Sending her over the edge with a few savage pushes, his seed spilling into her.  
The feel of his warm cum filling her made her body convulsed, her limbs loosing their strength. Her eyes slammed shut.  
“Yes, Gutssssss!!!!” Her voice, the once stolen gem finally returned. The melidy of her voice wrong through the air corinating the moment of their sensual encounter.  
Huffing deeply to catch his breath he held on to her. The both of them shacking. He had done it. The sweet sound of her voice breaking through the silence of this phantom forest. He made her call out his name... Only, it was not the name he wanted. After all this, he was still unable to be something greater than an asset to her. Still he got to experience the thing he wanted most; even if it was all a lie. The irony stinging him as his vision and strength began failing him.  
Tired but fully conscious of the person hunched behind her she let the memories flood through her. Her body alive with sensations long forgotten. Judeau, Pippin, Rickert, Corkus. She needed to be strong. Be strong. He would tell her that. Gutts, that idiot.  
He did it again. He saved her from the lie she had encased herself in. That brute of a man- that arrogant asshole... the idiot she loved.  
“G-Gutts.” His name sounded so sweet rolling off her tongue. An image of his face flashing through her mind as she was about to drift away, her body damp with a muxture of sweat and sweet, sticky cum. That gruff, chiselled look peering at her impatiently.  
Yes, she had rested to long. It’s time. It was time for the hawks to regain their female commander.


End file.
